At present, in some common fitness equipment, mechanical devices are utilized to achieve simple counting functions, which, however, can't collect other movement information, and it is difficult for them to prevent people from cheating. Although some simple electronic devices are applied in some intelligent fitness equipment, most of them are merely utilized to collect counting information, which can't combine together other movement-related parameter requirements or collect movement information from various aspects, thus failing to reach the purpose of anti-cheating in a real sense.
At present, when using the popular intelligent fitness equipment, users often forward such information as times of movement to the web to compete with their friends on Moments or group together to compete with other users online. This requires that the intelligent fitness equipment has various anti-cheating techniques so as to improve the authenticity and validity of movement information.